Weapons of Destiny
"Okay! We have to remember not to do that again." - Kai, in the aftermath of making contact with the other golden weapons Weapons of Destiny is the fourth Pilot episode of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Plot Sensei Wu awakens in the Underworld, his journey having knocked him out. He begins to search for Lord Garmadon. Zane, Cole, and Jay are following the Skulkin going to the Underworld. While fighting, Cole hits Jay in the throat with his scythe, causing him to lose his voice. While the three Ninja are fighting on the Skull Truck, it picks up speed, allowing it to traverse to the Underworld and knocking off the Ninja in the process. Cole, Jay, and Zane go to the Fire Temple to look for Kai and Sensei Wu, but Zane's sixth sense tells them they are not there. After Zane informs them of the news, the Fire Temple opens up, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon. When he explained to the Fire Dragon that they were trying to protect the Golden Weapons, they became allies. Nya states that Dragons can cross into the Underworld, although before they can leave, Kai asks Nya to wait back at their father's shop for them, to which she agrees. Afterward, out of his fear of Dragons, Cole claims there is no room on the Fire Dragon for the four of them to travel, giving Kai the idea to recruit the other Dragons. After they cross over to the Underworld, the four try to sneak past the Skulkin by using the stalactites from the ceiling, but they eventually find themselves hanging onto the legs of Spykor, causing them to fall and alerting the Skulkin of their presence. Seeing there is no way out of fighting all the Spykor and Skulkin, Jay exclaims they should use the Tornado of Creation, gaining his voice back. Sensei Wu soon finds Lord Garmadon, who commands Samukai to attack his brother. The four Ninja defeat all the Skulkin and rush to their Sensei's aid. The Ninja find Sensei Wu losing to Samukai, although Kai prevents the team from intervening, claiming it is Sensei Wu's fight. After Sensei Wu is defeated, Samukai betrays Lord Garmadon and takes all four Golden Weapons; however, Samukai is not strong enough to possess the four weapons at once, creating a portal and destroying him in the process. Lord Garmadon steps through it, leaving the Golden Weapons behind, although Sensei Wu mentions that Garmadon will return someday. Back at Four Weapons, the Ninja return safely to find Nya waiting, and they celebrate their temporary victory. Trivia *This is the only episode of Season 1 that didn't have footage in the episode Wrong Place, Wrong Time. Gallery 178px-Mean_kruncha.jpg GarmadonAngry.png|Lord Garmadon going into the portal 180px-Samukai_and_Golden_Weapons.png GarmadonKing.png Kai DX in Weapons of Destiny.png|Kai DX The Three Ninjas.jpg|The three ninja defeated 5355336277_1c9957da87.jpg 5355336241_b4fe1da006.jpg 5355336191_dacfce0680.jpg 5355951606_4838ee560a.jpg 5355336055_4d95799451.jpg 5355336143 6b77c5be3e.jpg 184px-Kai4.png Kruncha and Nuckal.jpg Soundtracks Category:2011 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skeletons Category:Skulkin Category:Ninja